Power Rangers Wild Fury
by DavisComix
Summary: A new evil arises and its up to three people to protect the world.  Takes place a few months after Power Rangers R.P.M.
1. Prologue

Introduction

2008, An AI computer virus called Venjix took over all of the Earth's computers, rendering all communication useless while creating an army of robot droids to destroy everything. Humanity's last safe haven became the domed city of Corinth. Surrounded by Venjix's forces and a force field, it is nearly impossible to enter without luck or firepower. When the force field is lowered to allow surviving humans into the sanctuary, Dr. K's RPM Power Rangers fight Venjix's forces to protect Corinth from being destroyed. When the Rangers were victorious in their battle they were relieved of duty and went on with there lives. Still rebuilding its former glory, a new evil rose up to finish what Venjix started…..successfully….

Prologue  
Darkness surrounds the city of San Angeles as a group of Humvee drive through a ruined area. There destination? The former facility known as " Alphabet Soup". A man lets out a heavy sigh bringing the attention of a another.  
"What's wrong with ya, Rob?" the man asked his friend.  
"We've been drivin' for hours. Just when are we gonna get there?" Rob responded. The aggravation in his voice can be heard. " Plus im hungry"  
His friend lets out a laugh "Not that again, we'll be there when we get there" He pulls out a candy bar. "As for your hunger, here"  
Rob takes the candy bar just a the Humvee comes to a stop. "FINALLY!" he yells jumping out of the vehicle.  
The vehicles were parked by a odd shaped rock looking over a ruined building. A few of the walls still stand while others didn't. Rumble and debris of what was left were all over the ground. Sorch marks covered a few walls while some where complimented with skeletons. The group stood in front of the wreck building and stared in awe.  
"Damn, did Venjix do this to?" Rob's friend ask surveying the damage.  
"No Jay, this was an Alphabet Soup compound," A woman said loading a sub-machine gun. "Venjix didn't destroy this place." She was a woman who look no more than 20, with light brown hair and blue eyes, sporting a black shirt with camouflage pants and boots. The white skinned woman looked at the building.  
"Let's focus on the task at hand people." A rough looking man said. He was a man with a shaved head with brown eyes and a bread. A small but noticeable X shaped scar rest on his left cheek. He wore a black and Grey camouflage outfit with a pistol holster strapped to his leg. "We're here to get any and every piece of Alphabet Soup documentation we can find." The darked skin man said.  
"General West" a young man with brown hair and light green eyes said. He looked around the age of his late teens. He sport a black shirt and camouflage pants with a knife resting on his backside. "If that's all we have to do, then why did we need or weapons?" he asked holding his rifle.  
"Never can be to careful Dwayne," West said patting the brown skinned boy on his back. "Who knows what we might see in there, stay on your guard son."  
" 'Kay dad"  
"Alright General, were ready," Rob said saluting his superior.  
"Good, I'll take Team A to scout the building. Team B, you stay here and be on the look out. If anything happens, just shoot"  
"YES SIR!" The group said saluting the general. Team A consisted of 4 people. General West, Rob, a man named Curtis and another named Bill. Bill was a physically fit white male with red hair cut in a flat top style, while Curtis was a black male with cornrows. Team B consisted of 3 people. The General's son, Dwayne, the woman named Sally, and Rob's friend David. David was a brown skinned man with black hair slicked back. He looked at where Team A was going to.  
" Hey Chico, don't screw this up, OK?"  
Dwayne shot David an angry look. "Hey hey, don't start David, that was a training session and wasn't his fault." Sally said. She walked over to the Humvee she arrived in and pulled out a communication device. She walked over to a rock and places it on top, turning it on and greeted by static. "Sides, we've gotta be on guard."  
"Lo que usted dice, el bebé" David said looking back over to the building. Dwayne sat down near Sally not saying a word.  
Inside the ruined building, Team A walks through a hallway with there flashlights surveying the walkway.  
"Man, it reeks in hear," Curtis said covering his mouth with a scarf around his neck. "I'm not seeing anything General."  
Bill points his gun inside a dark room. Papers covered the ground while file cabinets lay on the floor. In the middle of the floor sat a broken laptop. "Hey General, think I got something."  
Team A proceeds inside the room their lights shining to examine. Rob picks up the laptop and closely examined it. "Won't do us much good, hard drive's gone."  
"OK let's look at these papers, Curtis check out that cabinet," General West said. As they went on with there orders, in another room a flash of lightning strikes the ground as 3 figures appear. One of the figures is a humanoid Asian looking woman. She had black hair and red eyes. She wore a blood red bikini top and a blood red armor covered her legs. A sword rests in its sheath on her hip while her hand sport blood red gauntlets. The other figure was medium height with a unusually large head. He wore a blue and white lab-like coat and a pair of glasses that rested on his long nose. A mustache covers his mouth. The last figure was the muscles. A large cyborg with pupil-less eyes wearing a black jumpsuit with red accents. His shoulders sports red pads along with his elbows and knees. On his back was a sword. The humanoid woman steps forward and surveys the room.  
"It's so bleak in here" she said with a sultry voice "Let's shed some light" She snaps her fingers and in an instant all of the power came on. "Much better. Havok, Dell, lets go" the woman said walking out of the room with her servants behind.  
"OK how did that happened?" Rob asked nervously looking around the room to see if he hit a switch. "I thought of the generators was destroyed?"  
"Me too" West said pressing a button on a walkie talkie that rested on his shoulder. "Team B, report."  
"Everything's clear General," Sally voice breaks through the static. "Nothing to report, sir."  
"Hmm that's strange," Bill said look through more papers. "So if they didn't see anything, how'd the lights come on?"  
CRACK! BOOM! The soldiers point there guns to the area of the sound.  
"What was that!" Curtis whispers low enough for his team to hear him.  
"DELL YOU IDIOT!" a woman's voice yelled spooking them. As they looked in confusion the woman speaks again, "For someone who knows a lot, you sure are dumb"  
"Sorry Mistress Talon" he said with a Smee type voice. "I've should've know it wasn't very sturdy to jump on"  
"Heh, its' what ya get" Havok said with a low echo sound after his words. Havok's sensors then blares warning him of danger. "Hmm? Seems we've got company"  
Already caught, the team emerges from the room and aim there weapons at the 3 beings.  
"DON'T MOVE!" West shouted aiming his rifle at Havok's head. "You are on government property. Who are you and why are you trespassing?"  
The group stood in a dead lock until Talon stepped up. Curtis and Rob flinched but kept there fingers on the trigger. "My name's Talon, daughter of Vypra and your world is MINE!" She raises her hand and General West and his team out blinded by a strong light.  
David walks back with a sandwich and takes a bite looking at the building.  
"They've been pretty quiet in there don't ya think? David looks at Sally then Dwayne and back again. "Ay! Senorita, you hear me? Sally?" David then sees the horrifying look on Sally's face.  
"They're gone."  
An explosion from the building catches there attention as they spot the 3 monsters who caused it.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Dwayne yells as he looks in terror. "DAD!" He sees his father's body, badly burnt trying to crawl away. Beside him are the burnt remains of his team. "WE GOTTA HELP HIM!" Dwayne says running to his dad.  
"DWAYNE!" David tries to stop him but fails. "No seas estúpido! Cover him Sally!" David firing at the 3 figures. Sally does the same, both making sure they hit there mark. Dwayne reaches his father and puts his head on his lap. "Dad!" C'mon we've gotta get you outta here!"  
*Cough!* "Just…l-leave me…D-d-Wayne" *Cough Cough!*  
"No! You said to never leave a man behind!" Dwayne said trying to lift his dad.  
"It….doe-sent apply… t-to dead men"  
"What?" And just as Dwayne realizes, an explosion in front of him lift him in the air and slams him into the ground. His head his bleeding from the landing and dirt covers his face. As he struggles to get up he sees his father's lifeless body. He slowly walks to his father's side and looks at him one last time. He takes off his dog tags, stands up and salutes his father. "Good-bye…..Dad"  
"DWAYNE! C'mon!" David yells over the sound of his and Sally's gun. "WE'VE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! RAPIDO!" Dwayne runs as fast as he can to his team not looking back at his father.  
"Yawn," Talon let out still projecting her force field to not be hit by the bullets  
"Shall I give chase?" Dell asked? He positioned himself in a running position.  
"Nah, they can't do anything. Let them be." Talon says as she watches David, Sally and Dwayne drive off. She saw the anger in Dwayne's eyes. Evil she liked "Let's go we have a world to conquer."  
"Yes Mistress"  
Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Rangers

"HEY! WATCH IT KID!" a man yells almost getting ran over.

"Sorry sir!" the young man said not looking back at him. The young boy kept running and running, bobbing and weaving in and out of crowds.

"Sarah get back here!" "WHEE!" A little girl runs in the young boy's path.

"CRAP!" the boy couldn't stop in time so he did the next best thing. The young girl's mouth drops as the boy flips over her as if in slow motion. He lands and darts off, not looking back at the awestruck girl and her mother.

"NO! NO! NO!" the boys yells finally reaching his destination only to hear "BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!" the finally bell of school rang through his ears as he stops and looks at the clock in front of the building. "You just had to ring didn't you?" he asked not expecting an answer. He slowly walks onto the school grounds and makes his way through the empty halls startled by "AHEM! Mr. Cooper good morning"

"Gyah! M-Mr. Sheldon!" the boy said nervously. "I was just uh"

"Being late as usual. Look Max, if its a problem being on time, might a suggest waking up on time or you'll spend the better days of high school in detention." Mr. Sheldon says handing Max a slip of paper and walking off. Max mocks him playfully before heading off to class.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO SAN ANGELES!" A man wearing a tour guide outfit says to a group of people. "This wonderful city is home to many marvels, our marvelous president walked these street when she was younger, and apart of our famed POWER RANGERS OPERATION OVERDRIVE!" The group applauds the tour guide as they past a statue of the retried Rangers, one person stays behind to admire.

"Psh! Let's see them help you people now," the person said in a dark voice as he turn to the group he was apart and thrust out his hands. "Viperous! ATTACK!" With a flash of lightning, 2 dozen weird creatures appeared around the tourists. The creatures were over 6 foot tall with snake like features. Their heads glue bright red with jagged teeth hanging from there mouths. They carried a twisted looking sword and a bigger temper as they rounded up the tourist like sheep. "HAHAHA!" the person said ripping off his clothes to reveal itself. It was a animal like creature. He was a werewolf like creature with long claws and beady purple eyes. "Let's see your POWER RANGERS save you now!"

"We'll do you one better!"

"Dude how are you always late for class?" a boy asked Max as they walked down the street free from the confines of school. "Doesn't your hottie sister wakes you up?"

"Not anymore, shes never around in the morning to do it." Max responds realizing what his friend just said.

"Well you keep this up, they're gonna keep a permanent seat warm for ya in there. Hey lets get some pizza, I'm buyin'" The boy says waving his wallet/

"OK, just lemme call my sis and I'll be in in a sec" Max sits down at a bench and pulls out his cell phone. He dials his sister number and waits until "HIYA! HELLO!" "Kiana" What are you doin'?"

"YA! YA! Oh uh nothin KIYA! Look I YA! gotta call you back!" CLICK!

He looks weirdly at his phone before putting it away. "Well that was weird,"

"What was?" His friend asked handing him a pepperoni slice.

"I called my sister and it sounds like she was...fighting." Max said taking a bite. "I think..."

"Maybe she was..." the boy stopped

"Was what?...Dillon what's wrong with you?"

"That" Dillon pointed at a few Viperous running towards them. The two took a quick look at each other before running away from the monsters chasing them.

"What are these things!" Max ask looking back at their pursuers.

"Don't know! Don't wanna know! JUST RUN!" As he yelled 2 more appeared in front of Dillon grabbing him into a bear hug. "Let me go you freak!"

"Dillon!" Max yells to his friend as he stops being surrounded by Viperous. "Move it weirdos!" He yelled as he charges one of them kicking it in the chest. Another one comes towards him as Max ducks and sweep kicks the creature down. He flips over the downed creature and punches another in its face while round housing one close by. 3 monsters down in less then a minute. "Your next freak!" Max says to the creature holding his friend. It throws Dillon aside and charges toward Max only to have Max flip over its hand and lightly kick the creature off balance. He lands and runs to his friend aide "You alright?"

"Yea but you didn't have to be a show off" Dillon playfully teases his friend. "Look out!"

The Viperous, nearly a inch away is hit by a laser and thrown back away from the two boys. "What was that?" They boys confused, looking for the source of the blast.

"You two OK!" a voice yells out to them. They looked behind them to be greeted by a red figure. He was in a full red suit with white accents along his upper arms and legs. On his chest was a misshapen letter M. He wore a red helmet with green little jewels above the visor. In his hand was a laser blaster still steaming from it's previous shot. The Viperous he shot slowly stood up and looked at the 2 defenseless boys. He charged at full speed. "Oh no you don't! Fury Blaster! Saber Mode!" The red warrior flipped the barrel of the blaster upright and a sharp silver blade rose out of the barrel. He jumped to the ground and dashed at the Viperous at full speed. "HIYA!" The red warrior swings his blade and slices the Viperous, causing it to fall, defeated.

Max and Dillon stood and gazed a the red warrior in confusion and in awe. "Who or what the heck are you?" Max asked

The red warrior turned and faced the pair he saved. "I'm a POWER RANGER."

"You sure you OK Max?" His sister asked handing him a plate of food. "You don't have to go to school today if you don't wanna. Yesterday was crazy"

Max finishes his food and push his plate aside, "Nah, I'm good. Sides that Red Ranger was awesome! You should've seen him. And the Yellow Ranger was cool too, but her suit was screaming." Max chuckled at his on joke while Kiana gave him a mean look.

'It's not like I asked for a bright yellow suit' she thought while putting Max's plate in the sink. "Need a..." Before she could finish her sentence her little brother was gone. "Ride...guess not"

Max ran down the street full speed heading towards school. "I'm not gonna be late! I'm not gonna be late! I'm..."

"AHHHHHH!"

Max stops in his tracks as he tries to confirm the location of the scream.

"AHHH! GET OFF ME YOU FREAKS!" a young girl screamed. She was around Max's age with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. "HELP! SOMEONE!"

"No one's here to save ya lil girl!" The monster told his prisoner. "Let's go!" The same monster that attacked the tourists the day before grabbed her by her back and pulled her away.

"Your not going anywhere!"

The monster turned only to be greeted by a size 8.5 Nike foot slamming into his face. He falls onto the ground letting go of the captured girl. She took the advantage and ran to her savior. "Thank you! I...Max?"

"Jessica?" Max said but stopped to look at his opponent slowly getting up. "Jessica get to school. Now! I'll handle this thing!"

"You'll be killed! Even I couldn't beat him!" Jessica cried to her friend.

"Not to worry. I'll finish him off and be at school in a jiffy. Now GO!" Max told her getting into a fighting stance. Jessica complies to his wish and ran towards the school, leaving the two combatants.

"Didn't want your girlfriend to see you lose huh?" The monster said cracking its neck "You got guts kid, I'll give you that."

"What did you want with Jessica?"

"That's of no importance to a civilian" The monster responded slowly walking towards Max. "Now move so I can get her."

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" The monster quickly dashes at Max and tries to swipe at Max's chest but he misses as Max jumps back and throws a punch directed towards the monster's chest. He blocks the blow and tossed to human in the air and delivered a knee to his gut, sending him falling to the ground.

"AHH!" Max yells as he falls on his backpack. "G-good thing I got...s-so many books" Max struggles to get up but his greeted by a fist. He barely dodges it and sidekicks the monster, putting some distance between the two.

"My my boy, you ARE good. Your good probably pose a threat if you have a morpher." the monster said charging once again. Max gets in a defensive stance, ready to counter the attack but is surprised by a yellow blur passing by him and slashing the monster.

"GYAH!" the monster scream as sparks fly from out of him sending him away from Max.

"Back off the kid, Wolfpack!" the blur landed in front of Max to reveal the Yellow Ranger. "Get inside Max, I'll handle him! YA!" The Yellow Ranger charges at WolfPack and slashes at him, causing sparks to fly and pain to show. She kicks the monster in its chest as it slides away from her in pain. "Time to end this!"

"WHY YOU!" he yelled trying to stand up right. "YOU'LL PAY RANGER!"

"Oh please! Fury Eagle Sword!" A bright yellow light flashed in her hands and a eagle shaped sword appeared from it. "So long! EAGLE STRIKE!" She jumps in the air and brings the blade down with tremendous force, slashing WolfPack from head to toe. Sparks flew from him as he slowly fell to his knees.

"D-damn...y-you.." KA-BOOM!

Max was dumbstruck at the battle that just took place. The Yellow Ranger just saved his life! She walked over to him and stuck her hand out offering to help him up. "That guy won't give you anymore trouble, Max"

"T-thanks...who are you and how do you know my name?" Max asked with a confused looked picking up his backpack.

"Heh, I am!" She back-flips into the air and lands gently on a tree branch. " The graceful warrior! Yellow Wild Ranger!" She completes her intro with a pose that leaves Max confused even more. "As to how I know your name..." She puts a finger over the mouth piece of the helmet "That's a secret. Later!" She then jumps into the air and wings sprouted from her forearms and as she glided with the wind, left Max...still dumbstruck..

"...Whoa" Was all he could say before realizing "OH CRAP! SCHOOL!"

Chapter 1 End

Don't forget to leave reviews. I'll show you how my Rangers will look like along with the villains and a special Ranger will join the team later on. Hope you guys keep reading ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taken

"I don't buy it at all" a student says to his classmate.

"Yeah, no way Jessica needed help in a fight. She's like the toughest girl in our grade." another student said. The two stopped their conversation when Max walked inside the cafeteria followed by his two friends.

"Dude! You know how popular you are now!" Dillon asked his friend with excitement. "This will up of street cred for sure!"

"Correction, Max's street cred. He's the one who did all the saving" The other friend said with a smart but jokingly tone. He was the age of 15 with messy blond hair and wore a pair of glasses that sat on his nose. Being a little taller then Max and Dillon, he was the brains of the group. "Didn't he also save your butt Dill?"

"That's cause I didn't wanna beat up those monsters to bad, Johnny!" Dillon yelled as they got to a empty table. He hopped on top and started making kung-fu noises. "I would've went Bruce Lee on 'em! Like YA! And HIYA! WAWHOOOAAA!" He messes up a roundhouse kick and falls on his but, getting a laugh out of his two friends and anyone else who might've been watching.

"Nice moves man" Max told his friend still laughing "I didn't do anything special. Just helped a friend in need. Don't see how that makes me "popular"" Max takes a sip of his water.

"Um Earth to Maxie! You rescued Jessica Enrile. The toughest yet sweetest girl in school who I might add has the hots for me" Dillon said with a goofy look on his face.

Max knew Jessica was a tough girl. Being trained in martial arts since she could walk would do that to someone. He still wondered why did he help her when he barely knew enough karate to protect himself and yet he still managed to beat those Viper things. He shook the thoughts out his head and returned to his lunch while still listening to Dillon ramble on and on.

"I'm not angry at you for losing to a Ranger, but YOU GOT BESTED BY A KID WHO WASNT A POWER RANGER!" Talon yelled in a shriek that could break glass. Havok and Dell covered their ears as WolfPack howled in pain. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SEND YOU BACK TO THE NETHERRELAM!"

"M-my queen. I underestimated the boy and girl and if that Yellow Ranger hadn't came, I might've won!" WolfPack yelped.

"A big emphasis on might've" Dell said causing Havok to chuckle.

"Please my queen. Give a another chance! I will get the girl this time no matter hard she fights!"

Talon gave him an evil glare and finally sighed. "This is your LAST chance. If you screw up.." She points her blade at his neck and slowly moves it. "I'll send you to the eternal dog pound!"

As she moves her blade from his neck, he bows down at her feet, thanking her for giving him a another shot. "Go! And make sure you return with the girl."

"Yes my queen" WolfPack said as he disappears in a blink of an eye.

"When he fails Havok...end him" Talon said in a sultry low voice and a evil stare.

"It shall be done"

High in the sky, floats a urban legend to all. The turtle shaped island known as the Animarium, once home to the Wild Force Zords and their mentor, Princess Shayla, now houses a new team to protect the world. With Shayla resting in peace, her granddaughter, Princess Sheya now takes the mantle of the Guardian of the Animarium.

She walks through the courtyard as she places a basket of fruit on a table. Gazing in the sky, her eye catches the Eagle Fury Zord, flying pass her.

"Hey Sheya!" a girl says catching her attention.

"Kiana, I thought you had another class today? You shouldn't miss school even if you are Ranger." Sheya said to her Yellow Ranger. Kiana takes a banana from the basket and begins to peels of its layer. She wore bright yellow shirt with a black shirt and gray leggings and black boots. She had on a white vest with yellow accents on the shoulders and bottom. On her left wrist was a yellow band with a misshapen M on it.

"My class got canceled so I thought I should pay a visit. It must be lonely with just Lunar and the Zords. Speaking of which, where is she?" Kiana looks around trying to locate her.

"She's with Dwayne the last time I saw her. That wolf just love that boy" Sheya chuckled to herself as she walks to a edge overlooking a beautiful site. The sun beamed down upon a lake as a giant blue tiger rests its head by bank.

"So when can we find the Tiger another partner?" Kiana asked joining her mentor/friend. "It's been over 2 years since we had a Blue Ranger."

"The bond between those two was strong Kiana and a bond like that takes time heal. Although its been long enough, it's not my decision but the animal's. As she finished her sentence, a fountain begin gushing water from its center alerting the two females of danger. They made their way to the fountain as the water began to from into a window, reviling a picture of WolfPack and a group of Viperous standing outside a school.

"It's WolfPack!" Sheya says with fear as she clutches her hands.

"But what's he doing at a...oh no" Kiana stares at the watered image closer and saw a sign the said " San Angeles High School" "It's my brother's school! He must be trying to get back at Max!" Kiana said uneasy. As if on cue, a boy much taller than her lands behind the two girls. He had light brown skin and aqua green colored eyes. He wore a red headband that held if dreads together while a single dread sits out. He also wore a white vest with red accents on the shoulders and bottom. On his left wrist was a red band with the same M on it.

"Well? Max is in trouble. Let's get down there and save his butt" Dwayne said with a chessey smile. He placed his clenched left fist below his chin and asked "Ready?"

"Ready" she responded mimicking her partner. The pair bands both materialized into a larger hand-sized M. They both pressed a button and thrust their hands forward and then behind there head.

"WILD FURY! POWER UP!" they called as a bright red and yellow light flashed.

The final bell for school rang through the halls and classrooms as the students make there way home. Dillon, Johnny and Max exited their class and made their way to their lockers.

"So what do we have planned this weekend amigos?" Dillon said as he leaned against a locker near Johnny.

"Well, we can go to the new Power Rangers exhibit at the Hartford Mansion. I hear that Mack Hartford, the former Red Overdrive Ranger, would be there." Johnny said placing his books in his locker.

"Well duh, he'll be there, its his mansion after all. Max, tell me you have something better?"

"Sorry, my dad's makin' me and Kiana go to a get together with Uncle Danny." Max said closing his locker. "Guess you'll have to go to the Ranger exhibit with Johnny."

"Man, who in there right minds would wanna go to a Power Ranger exhibit?" Dillon asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Did you say Power Rangers exhibit?"

The three turned to see Jessica and two other girls with her. One of them was Jessica's height with brown eyes and blond hair. She wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a purse hanging over her shoulder. The other girl was taller than the two and sported a pink sweatshirt with a white skirt. She hand blue eyes and blond hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"I've been waiting to go to the exhibit for a while now. Mind if we tag along?" the short girl asked.

"Of course not! Who in there right minds wouldn't wanna go to a Power Rangers exhibit?" Dillon said as he placed his arm around the girl.

"But you said.." Johnny started but was cut off.

"I said I wouldn't mind going if some as beautiful as her would accompany us" Dillon lied. His two friend just smiled and laughed as they all exited the building only to be greeted by screams of terror.

"There you are!" WolfPack pointed his paw at the group of kids. "This time your coming with us girl!"

A group of Viperous surrounded the kids from all sides, keeping them from escaping.

"So...what do we do?" Johnny asked with fear in his voice.

"You can hand over the girl and we'll be on our way!" WolfPack yelled pulling out a short jagged sword. "Or we'll take her by force"

"Like hell you will!" Dillon shouted as he flipped over the Viperous and darted towards WolfPack. "HIYA!"

Dillon goes for a jump kick but instead his foot his grabbed and he's tossed into a garbage can nearby. Jessica jumps into action and kicks a Viperous in the chest wile punching one near her friends. Max blocks a attack from a Viperous and retaliate with a elbow to its gut and a sweeping kick. A Viperous dashes towards Johnny but it intercepted by a boot to the head from Jessica.

"Johnny, you should take Mira and Gina to safety!" She said blocks attacks.

"Good plan!" He grabbed the two girls arms and ran with them away from the fight but is stopped by three stray Viperous and WolfPack.

"And where are you going?" He said pointing his weapon at the three.

"DUCK!"

The three ducked and Jessica and Max flew over, kicking the middle Viperous while sweep kicking the left and right ones.

As the two rise, a large fist hits Max in his chest sending him into the three kids. "URGH!"

"HIYA!" Jessica leap into the air and tried to punch WolfPack's head but she misses as he ducks and puts her in a headlock. "ARGH!"

"Now to take our leave" WolfPack said claiming his prize.

"Let her go you mutt!"

Everyone turned their attention to the Red and Yellow Rangers standing on a table holding their blasters, aimed at WolfPack.

"Heheh! You won't shoot me! If you do, you might risk hitting the girl!" He put Jessica in front of him as a shield to show he wasn't joking. "We wouldn't want that now would we? Hehehe"

"What do we do?" Kiana whispered to her partner still pointing her blaster at the creature.

"I don't know. I don't wanna risk hitting the girl..." Dwayne said glaring the monster. As if WolfPack could see his eyes through the visor, he glared back and ask, "So, what are you two gonna do?"

A stare down between the three ended finally with Dwayne slowly lowering his weapon. Kiana hesitated but followed suit.

"SUCKERS!" WolfPack thrust his hand forward and a laser shot out and blasted the two Rangers, sending them flying into a wall. "Never trust a monster! Later Power Losers!"

With that said, he and Jessica disappeared in a flash of light.

"J-Jessica..." Mira said slowly helping Johnny up. Dillon limps over to his friends and stared at the place Jessica was just standing 10 seconds ago. "Where did he take her?"

"Maybe they might know" Gina said looking at the two Rangers "Do you?"

"We don't." Kiana said concerned "But will do everything to find her" She walks up to Max who was very depressed. "You OK? You took a nasty hit"

"I'm fine..."Max said not looking at her. "...I wanna help you find her."

"No. Sorry Max but it's to dangerous for a normal civilian to come with us, you might get hurt worse" Dwayne said.

"But!" Max started but stopped himself. He dropped his head and walked away, not saying another word.

"Max!" Kiana yelled out to her brother with no effect "Can you guys make sure he'll be OK?"

"Sure. And please bring Jessica back" Mira said as the group of high schoolers followed Max's lead.

Kiana looked at her brother with sadness as he kept walking away. "I hope he'll be OK"

"He will, c'mon we gotta find Jessica" Dwayne said.

The two Rangers then ran off in a red and yellow blur.

"HAHAHA! I've finally got you!" WolfPack said, circling the captured girl.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" Jessica cried trying to get free.

"Hehehe nothing yet but your special dear," He said getting closer to her face "Every five to ten years, animal spirits dwell inside every human being. As you can see, I'm a wolf."

Jessica looked at the monster, still unsure about her fate "You mean..."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" He shouted in joy lifting his arms. "I USE to be a human until I was consumed by my animal and taken this form you see"

"What's this got to do with me?" Jessica asked.

"I'm glad you asked. You see for many a year, I've been searching for a female to mate with. I can only mate with a female that has the same spirit as me, and that someone is you!"

"ME?" Jessica asked in shock and horror "But...but why me!"

"Like I said, only someone with the same spirit as me is the one I mate with and you have the wolf spirit inside you. You may not know it but I do. I sensed it from afar, someone's been suppressing it for a long time, but now its to much to handle and the spirit will take over your body, hehehe"

"...y-you mean like y-you?"

"Exactly. Tomorrow night there's a full moon its then that your spirit will take over completely. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And then we shall rule this world TOGETHER!"

As WolfPack's laughs evilly, a single tear falls from her eyes as she mouths one word, "Max"

Chapter 2 End


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

"Any luck Sheya?"

"None. I'm trying my best but I can't find any signs of the two" Sheya's been working non stop trying to locate Jessica but has had no luck.

"Not trying to sound me but I thought a psychic can find anyone if they wanted to?" Dwayne said petting Lunar.

"My powers works better if I had a psychic link to the person at least once but I haven't with neither so it's taking longer." Sheya's mind was still focus on the magical fountain, trying her hardest to find her.

Dwayne turned his attention to Kiana who hadn't said a word since they returned to the Animarium. He walked over to his friend and looked at her with concern.

"You OK?

"I'm just worried about Max. He seemed very upset." Kiana said looking into the sky as her Eagle Zord flew passed.

"He'll be fine, after all he's your brother. That's enough for one kid to take."

"Yeah" Kiana finally realized what Dwayne said and playfully hit him.

"I hope your right" Kiana said.

Back in San Angeles, a depressed Max walks through a park and sits on a bench. Straight ahead of him is a wide open field where people laugh and play with their dogs and kids. A happy sight it was but not enough to cheer him up. He slumps on the bench and stares up into the sky. He lets out a deep sigh and looks at the ground to a pair of eyes.

"Uhhhhh hi...dog?"

The dog looked at Max for a few seconds and hopped on the bench next to him and laid it's head on Max's lap.

"If you want something, your outta luck dog, I got nothin" Max said rubbing the dog's head. He let out another sigh and looked into the sky again. This time he saw a shadowed figure in the clouds, in the shape of a turtle. He rubbed his eyes to make sure his wasn't seeing things and looked again. The figure was gone and so was the dog. "That...was weird"

WOOF! WOOF!

Max turned around and saw the dog with something in it's mouth.

He looked closely at the black figure in its mouth and finally realized what it was.

"HEY! MY WALLET!"

Max flipped backwards over the bench and charged at the dog who took off itself.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The dog dashes through bushes and lowered tree branches, not looking back, still has the wallet in his mouth. Max runs as fast as he can, flipping over the same obstacles the dog easily went through. The two ran through the trees until they reached a opening. A bright light shined, blocking Max's vision as he ran off a cliff.

"AHHHH!" KA-SPLASH! He fell in a river unharmed luckily and stayed underwater for a few seconds until he finally resurfaced for air. As he let out a loud sigh of relief, he looked around to find out where he was and how he got there. He swam to the shore and pulled himself out of the water, shaking his hair dry and wiping water off his face.

A low grow startled Max, as he turned and was face to face with a large blue mechanical tiger. It light green eyes looked at Max as it poised itself to pounce on its prey.

ROAR!

Dwayne turned to the area he heard the sound and saw a few birds fly away from it. He walks toward the edge to get a better look and saw the trees shaking and heard a distant cry for help. He whistles and soon appeared an almost 20 foot tall red mechanical gorilla in front of Dwayne. Dwayne jumped on it's head and pointed towards the direction of the noises. It grunted and darted towards the location.

Max ran like he never ran before, flipping over tree stumps, ducking low tree branches, doing any kind of freerunning move he can to keep him from being eaten by his pursuer. The tiger was hot on his trail, not giving up the chase.

"I know your like a robot, but will IT KILL YA TO TAKE A BREATHER!" Max yelled as he tripped over a rock, rolling into a tree stump. "OW!"

Rubbing his head he looks up to the tiger coming towards him. Before he could react, the gorilla landed in front of Max, making the tiger stop its pursuit.

"BLUE TIGER! STOP IT NOW!" Dwayne shouted as loud as he can. Of all the Fury Zords, the Blue Tiger was the stubborn one. It growled softly and turn its head, walking back towards the lake.

Max slowly stands up and look with amazement at the huge mechanical primate. He saw a figure on its head but couldn't make out what it was. He got his answer as the figure jumped off the head into a tree and landed in front of Max, scaring him a little.

"You OK...Max?"

"Dwayne!

The two stood in shock and silence.

"Well have you found him yet?" Talon said walking around her snake shaped throne. The last 24 hours hasn't been the best for her as she couldn't figure out WolfPack's whereabouts or what he was plotting. The last message she received from him was telling her to be in for a surprise, which didn't sit to well for her.

Dell was hovering over a big crystal ball, looking deeply into it. "No my mistress, no luck. Havok hasn't located him either."

She growls low and softly as she sits down on her throne, thinking of her next course of action. 'I know that mutt is planning something. The question is, what?' She looks at a window where nothing but darkness surrounds it. 'What?'

She fiddled with her long black hair and thinks as to what he can be doing and what will happen when he's done.

"Damn it" she said to herself angrily. Her red eyes grew darker with her anger.

"YOU GUYS ARE POWER RANGERS!" Max shouted in excitement, completely forgetting his worries. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"We aren't allowed to. Telling our friends and family would put them in danger." Kiana said to her brother knowing he wouldn't even listen.

"Being a Power Ranger has it's disadvantages Max. It's why we couldn't let you come with us when we get Jessica."

All his sadness returned as he remember his kidnapped friend. "Have you found her yet?"

"No, but Princess Sheya's trying her hardest." The three turned to Sheya who was still hovering over the fountain from nearly a day so far.

"Now the question we both wanna know, how'd you get here?" Dwayne asked.

"OH!" Max smacked his head as he remembered, "Some dog stole my wallet, so I chased him and ended up here"

"Dog?" Dwayne asked confused as his pants got brushed by Lunar. In her mouth was a wallet.

"YOU!" Max pointed angrily at Lunar as it dropped the wallet and hid behind Dwayne.

"Aw you scared her man," Dwayne said petting the wolf.

Max picked up his wallet and shoved it back in his pocket, not paying the wolf no mind.

The fountain suddenly shot water out like a volcano, getting the trio's attention.

"I'VE FOUND HER!" Sheya yelled as they ran next to her. "She's in a cave on the far side of the San Angeles Beach! From what I can tell, it's heavily guarded by Viperous."

"Is she OK?" Max asked looking at the image the fountain gave to them.

"Yes. She's just extremely tried from what I can tell. Rangers, you must rescue her before WolfPack does something horrible"

"Right" the two responded walking away from the fountain.

"Wait! Let me come," Max pleaded to his sister. "I wanna help"

"I'm sorry Max but it's to dangerous. You'll be safe here with Sheya"

"Ready?" Dwayne asked Kiana nodded yes. They put their left fist above their chin as the bands they wore materialized into their morhpers. They pressed a button and thrusted their hands forward then behind their head. "WILD FURY! POWER UP!" A flash of yellow and red lights blinded Max and Sheya as the two Rangers morphed in front of them.

"HELMET ON!" They yelled as their animal like helmets appeared above their head. They completed their morphing sequence by calling out their animal.

"MIGHTY GORILLA!"

"SOARING EAGLE!"

Stood before Max was the morphed Wild Fury Rangers in all their glory. "That was awesome!" Max he shouted as he admired his sister suit then Dwayne's.

"You can drool over them later, right now we gotta rescue your friend." Dwayne said as he turn his back to Max. "Let's go Kiana!"

"Right! And Max, STAY HERE."

In a blink of an eye, the two rangers disappeared in a streak of red and yellow.

"..." Max stared at the spot his sister and friend stood almost seconds before.

"Will you be OK?" Sheya asked the troubled teen with concerned.

"...yeah...I just wanna be alone for a bit" He responded as he walked off, leaving Sheya and Lunar by themselves.

The sun rises in the east and sets in the west. Noon is when the sun is at it's highest and brightest. Within a few more hours, the wolf spirit inside Jessica will take over, leaving her like WolfPack. The sun sets over the sea as a yellow and red blur zips through the sand, causing dust to trail behind them. Unbeknownst to the Rangers, Dell, the minion of Talon, has been watching them. As he watched the Rangers, he was interrupted by Talon's bickering about WolfPack's betrayal. He was sick of hearing hear complain like a little girl when things didn't go her way, but what he was sick of the most was being bossed around by her. He should be in charge, not her. As he grinned over the thought of Talon bowing at his feet, the Rangers came to a stop near a cave at the end of the beach. 'Better tell Princess Brat about this' he thought to himself as he put on a act.

"Mistress! I've found the Rangers!" he said putting on a act. Talon came his way and saw the picture of the Red and Yellow Rangers near some rocks and a cave opening.

"What could they be doing over there?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"It's possible they could be looking for the girl WolfPack kidnapped." Dell answered casually staring at her.

"Send Havok to intercept them. They might lead us to WolfPack." She told him walking away.

Dell angrily obeyed.

Max walked far from the Animal Temple where Sheya to watched over the Rangers. He found himself by the lake he landed in when he was chasing Lunar early. Sighing he sat down on a rock, picked up a pebble and skipped it across the lake. Unknown to him, the Tiger Fury Zord crept up behind and sniffed his tiny afro.

"Guess you don't wanna eat me anymore huh?" Max said as the zord laid by his side looking at the lake. "You probably care less about my problems, but I need someone...or something to talk to"

The zord let out a low growl and Max continued with his venting. "I understand I'm no Power Ranger but that still doesn't make me helpless. It was my fault Jessica got captured. I couldn't protect my friend and now I can't rescue her." The zord looked up at Max as he lowered his head with sadness. Animals have the ability to sense when somethings wrong, and a Fury Zord is no different. The Tiger Fury Zord could sense Max's sadness when he spoke about Jessica.

After a few moments of silence, the zord placed one of its mechanical claws on Max's chest. Confused about what was going on, Max tried to move away but he couldn't move.

"Hey! What are you..!" A blinding blue light flashed, blocking Max's vision. The light shined brightly, catching Sheya's attention."Is that...what I think it is?"

The light slowly dimmed until it disappeared completely. As it did so, Max slowly regained his vision, checking to make sure everything was still where it belonged. "What the?" He looked at his left wrist and noticed something different about it. His once bare wrist, now had a new resident. The blue band glowed for a few seconds then stopped, causing Max to be in shock.

"Is...this...a"

The zord simply nodded.

The sun's reflection shined off the ocean as it sank lower and lower into nothingness, night fall was coming fast and little did the Rangers know that within the next few minutes, Jessica will no longer be human but a monster. A werewolf sort to speak.

"OK, Sheya said that she could sense Jessica in that cave. We don't know if WolfPack has any Viperous in there so let's be careful" Dwayne said looking at the cave.

"Gotcha" Kiana responded as they both jumped over a ledge, running towards the entrance.

KABLAM!

The Rangers are thrown back to their starting point by a explosion from a laser.

"Hahahahaha! Just who I wanted to see!"

Dwayne and Kiana looked up to see to Havok and a small platoon of Viperous surrounding them.

"Ugh...Dammit!" Dwayne said getting off the ground "We don't have time for you Havok! Get outta our way! We know your buddy's in there!"

Havok smiled as he looked at the cave entrance and back at the Rangers. "So he IS in there? Dell was right. You idiotic Power Rangers would lead me to WolfPack. Viperous, destroy the Rangers!"

The Rangers dropped into a defense stance as the groups of snake like creatures came charging at them.

"Let's deal with these freaks and get to Jessica fast!" Dwayne said as he barely dodges an attack from an incoming Viperous. He backflips away and came in contact with more Viperous. He spartan kicks the nearest one and punches a Viperous charging at him. As they fall one by one more pops up, attacking the Ranger. He flips over two of them and lands on the shoulders of another one far away. "I'm getting sick of this!" Dwayne yelled as he waved his hand in front of his visor. "Gorilla Grabber!" A bright red light flashes blinding three of the nearest Viperous. As they regain their vision, a large red and black fist slammed into the chest of one, sending it flying into the mountain. The large gauntlet slammed into another Viperous, sending it face first into the air. Dwayne jumped up to meet the monster and slammed it back to the ground, as he lands, he sweep kicks another. Bringing himself up, he face to last few Viperous and chuckled a bit. He the gauntlet in the air and a red aura formed.

"This ends NOW!"

Chapter 3 Ends


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Blue

The Sun sank lower and lower into the sea, in less then a few minutes, it'll be replace by its brother, the Moon. The Rangers continued their fight with the Viperous, but unknown to them, Havok went inside the cave to confront WolfPack. He walked through jagged halls, following a distant laugh to the source.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! It's almost time!" WolfPack yelled in excitement. Jessica lowered her head as she realizes that no one will rescue her in time. "Aww don't be sad. Being a monster is great. You'll get use to it."

A laser blasted into the room and hit the wall behind the two, causing the wall to explode and causing them to drop to the ground. "WHO DID THAT!"

"Hehe so this is what you've been doing you mutt." Havok said pointing his blaster at WolfPack then Jessica and back at WolfPack. "So what I all this?"

"The end of Talon's reign. When the sun sets and the full moon rises, a light will emit inside this cave, making her into a werewolf monster like me and making me into a more power monster! MWAHAHAHAHA!" WolfPack laughed manically.

Havok gave him an evil look and charged at WolfPack. He throws his fist at WolfPack, connecting the punch with his jaw and bringing him to his knees. "You shall live no more then" He tries to kick him in the stomach, but WolfPack blocks it and pushes himself up off the ground. He holds his hands out and a jagged looking sword appears. "RAWR!" Their blades met with each other, causing sparks to fly all around them.  
Jessica looked in terror at the battle in front her. Afraid that she might be cut by one of them. She sudden jumps from a sight touch and before she screams a hand claps her mouth. "SHHH!" a voice told her. She looked behind her and saw Max smiling at her.

"MAX!" she whispered as he untied her arms. After he untied her, she gave him the biggest hug she could muster, thanking him over and over again.

"We're not safe yet. Lets get outta here" Max said grabbing her arm and sneaking her out of the cave.

Havok kicked Wolfpack in the chest and slashed him causing to scream in agony. "GYAH!" WolfPack fell to the ground and held his smoking chest, looking angrily at Havok. "Y-you bas...tard!"

"It's over for you and when I kill your bride..." Havok looked at the place where Jessica was suppose to be and saw nothing. "Where did she go!"

Max and Jessica ran through the hall of the cave as fast they could. Not bothering to look back to see if they were being followed.

"Max how did you find me?" Jessica said trying to keep up.

"I'll explain everything after we get outta here" He said leading the way out. He managed to sneak in the cave without being caught but now he doesn't care who finds him. He has what he came for. "There's the exit!"

Before they got close, two lasers blasted the ground in front of them, lifting them their feet. Max looked behind him and saw Havok pointing a blaster at the two. He slowly stood up and looked at the monster.

"Thought you could get away huh?" Havok said giving the humans a nasty look. "The Power Rangers aren't here to save you now boy!"

"There's two thing wrong with your statement. One, I don't need saving. And two." Max puts hand in front of his face. On his wrist materialized a hand-sized misshapen M. "There's a Power Ranger in front of you! WILD FURY! POWER UP!"

A bright blue light flashed, blinding him and Jessica. As the light dims, there stood a blue suited warrior. His animal like helmet glared at Havok as the three stood in silence.

"M-Max?" Jessica asked looking the blue warrior up and down. "Your a Power Ranger?'

"I am now," He responded getting into a fighting stance.

Havok laughed as he said " You think that just because your a Power Ranger, you think you can take me? HAHAHAHAHA!"

"We won't know unless we try!" Max yelled as he darts for Havok. Havok just smiled as he lifted his blade up into the air and brought it down with force. SHING! To his surprise, Max drew his own sword and met it with his. "HIYA!" Max slashes his blade away from Havok's and kicks him in the stomach, sending the monster trotting backwards, gasping for air.

"GYAH!" Havok huffed as he held his stomach. He glared with anger as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a simple Power Ranger?" Max taunted him pointing his sword at his as he did. "Fury Saber! Blaster Mode!" His blade then shrunk into its prism like barrel and folded to a 45 degree angle. He held the blaster and pointed towards Havok. "Any last words?"

ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

The three jumped at the sound, not knowing what it was. "What's goin' on!" Max asked Havok, blaster still aimed at him.

"Trouble," was all Havok could say before be tossed off his feet and slammed into a wall. As he made impact, sparks, nuts and bolts shot out his body as he coughed up oil. He fell to the ground and didn't move for a second.

"W-W-What happened to him?" Jessica asked horrified, to afraid to stand up.

Max was scared to but tried to hide his fear as he looked for Havok's attacker.

"Hehehehe! I did not expect this to happen to me," a raspy voice rung through the cave. Before Max could confirm the location of its owner, he too was tossed off his feet, slamming into a wall and busting through the other side and landing on the ground outside.

"MAX!" Jessica yelled as she finally stood and ran to his side. Before she could reach him, a grotesque monster appeared in front of her. "AHHHH!" she yelled stopping in her tracks.

"Now you shall join me!" the monster said leaping towards her.

"GET DOWN!" a voice told her and she followed, dropping to the ground and causing the monster to miss her by a hair. She looked up to see the Red and Yellow Rangers running towards her with their blasters pointed at the monster. "Get outta the way, Jessica!" She followed the order again and ran to Max's side as the two Rangers fired a barrage of laser blasts at the monster.

"Max! Are you OK?" She asked sliding to the downed new Blue Ranger. She pressed her ear against his chest and listened for a pulse. His cough made her scared and happy at the same time. "MAX!"

As she hugged him, Kianna and Dwayne battle with the newcomer monster raged on. Sparks flew as its claws and their blades clashed. The monster managed a sucker punch on Dwayne, sending him flying towards Max and Jessica. Kianna swung her blade towards the monster head and threw a punch, but both missed as the monster deilevered a kick of his own. As Kianna flew and landed by the others the monster roared to the moon and looked back at his victoms.

"You are mines!" He yelled, lunging toward the group.

"HA!"

A laser hit the monster, sending sparks flying out of its body. As the monster fell to the ground and groaned in pain, Max stood with his blaster pointed at it.

"Hey freakshow! Your not takin' her anywhere!" Max yelled.

Dwayne and Kianna stood and slowly walked towards Max.

"Max..that better not be you in there," Kianna asked irritated.

"Huh, well..." Max started but was interrupted by Dwayne.

"We'll deal with him later, right now let's focus on that!" Dwayne pointed at the monster charging towards them. It slashed all three as sparks flew and they fell to the ground. The monster ran for Jessica as she froze in fear.

"YOUR MINES!"

Suddenly, yellow boot kicked it in the face, making it slam into a blouder.

"RAWWWRR!" it yelled getting back up and charging again.

"Stay down!" Dwayne yelled as him and Max jumped in the air.

"Yeah!" The two kicked the monster again onto the beach.

The monster slowly got up and stared at the Rangers. The three jumped on the beach and met eye to eye with it.

"Its the end for you!" Kianna yelled as the other two agreed.

"I, WolfPack, SHALL NEVER BE DESTORYED!" he yelled as his rage grew.

"I knew that ugliness looked familiar," Dwayne said pointing at him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble WolfPack," Max said as they held there hands out. "But all monsters go down! Tiger Cannon!"

"Gorilla Grabber!"

"Golden Eagle Sword!"

Their weapons appeared in front of them in a flash of light.

"Let's get rid of this creep!" Dwayne said jumping in the air towards WolfPack. "HIYA!" He grabs the monster and throws him in the air, sending him flying with a punch.

Kianna jumped as well, slashing at the monster as sparks flew from its body. She kicked him towards Max who was waiting with his cannon.

"Sayonara!" He fires and a large beam of blue energy escaped from the barrel hitting WolfPack in his chest, as a huge explosion filled the air. WolfPack was no more.

Havok limps out of the cave as he witnesses WolfPack's defeat at the hands of the Power Rangers.

"Grrrr...She will not be to happy about this," He said to himself as he disappeared in a beam of light.

"GAAAA!" Havok screamed as he was strucked with lightnting once more. "I! I! I APOLGIZE! I COULDN'T FULLFILLED MY DUTIES!"

As Havok screamed in pain, Talon and Dell were amused by his screams of agony. She then lowered her arm and he fell to the ground, smoke coming off his body as he laid down.

"That made me feel much better," She said walking away from her minon. "But now there are three Power Rangers to annoy me even more. DELL!"

"Oh! Yes my queen?" Dell yelped bowing to his master.

"Get me Jinxer's book of Monsters."

"Yes my queen" Dell said was a scurried away.

"Prepare to feel my might, Power Rangers. HAVOK! GET UP! WE'VE GOT WORK TO DO!"

"That was AWESOME!" Max said as he fought an invisible person. The Rangers returned to the Animarium after returning Jessica to her home. Although she knew the idenities of the Rangers, she made a promise to not tell anyone. Max trusted her and the others followed suit.

"Max calm down," Kianna giggled as she tried to calm down her hyper brother.

"But it was amazing! Being a Power Ranger for that one time was an awesome expereince."

Sheya looked confused. "For that one time? What do you mean?"

"Sister's orders. My Ranger days are a one time thing," Max said as he finally sat down by his sister. He took of his morpher and gave it to her. "As you said. I'm not gonna be a Ranger."

"No. What I said was, I didn't want you to be a Ranger. But it's completely your choice if you want to be a Ranger. I can't stop you." She smiled giving Max his morpher back. "Once A Ranger. Always A Ranger"

"Sides Max, We need you. Don't you wanna save the world?" Dwayne asked.

Max looked at Dwayne, Kianna, Sheya and his morpher and back again.

"YOU BET I DO!" He slapped his morpher back onto his wrist and held to his face. "I WON'T LET YOU GUYS DOWN!"

Chapter 4 Ends


End file.
